


Follow Your Arrow

by shaneo6930



Series: The Earth is Moving verse [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fighting Back, Fluff, Gay Pride, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: Stackson and Scisaac are enjoying a movie day when they encounter some hate online and decide to fight fire with fire.





	Follow Your Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry. I'm still working on the Earth is Moving epilogue. I just got this idea a few days ago and had to write it. 
> 
> This is part of the Earth is Moving series but can be read alone. 
> 
> Title from the song of the same name by Kacey Muscgraves.

#

 

Today was Stiles' favorite kind of day. He had planned on spending the day at the lake with his friends, but the stupid rain nixed that idea. So the next best thing? A group hang out with Scott and Isaac at his house watching horror movies and cuddling with his favorite guy in the world. 

 

Halfway through their current movie, Stiles was curled up into Jackson's embrace. Suddenly, at one of the creepiest parts, his phone buzzed with a notification. 

 

"Oh my god," he said softly, tears forming in his eyes. He sat up straighter on the couch as Jackson paused the movie. "What's up, baby?" He asked.

 

"Check out Facebook," Stiles replied. Scott and Isaac pulled their phones to see what he meant. 

 

On their timelines, the first post was the same. A picture on the Beacon Hills Sheriff's department Facebook page of a rainbow flag flying in front of the building. The caption read: 

 

_ This June, the Beacon Hills Sheriff's department officially recognizes Pride Month. We all know and love someone who is a member of the LTBTQ community. I myself have my son, who inspires me every day. I will continue to fight for him, his friends, and all of the children out there so they have the kind of future all of us dream of.  _

 

_ Sheriff Noah Stilinski _

 

"He's actually flying it," Stiles said behind his tears "I didn't think he would."

 

"When did he get a Pride flag?" Jackson asked.

 

"I think last month," Stiles replied. "That's when he showed it to me."

 

"Comments are coming in," Isaac told them, looking at his phone. "Most of them very positive."

 

"Most?" Stiles asked. He looked through the comments rolling in and found the one that Isaac must have meant. 

 

Deputy James Haigh: Ugh. Why do they need to rub it in our faces? Keep the rainbows out of public until we have a straight pride to make it fair. 

 

Grouped with the comment was a meme featuring the president laughing, captioned "dumb liberals crying that I ignored Pride month again."

 

Stiles' smiles quickly faded into an angered frown. 

 

"What the fuck?" He said. "I can't believe it. Well, I can believe it coming from him. He's an asshole, but to publicly say that shit here?"

 

"Who is it?" Isaac asked. 

 

"This guy who joined the department a few months ago," Stiles explained.  "I've never liked him. He's one of those guys who thinks he runs the world because he wears a badge and gun."

 

"I once went with Stiles to the station to give Mr. Stilinski lunch" Jackson explained. "When I took Stiles' hand walking in, he gave us the same kind of glare John Wick reserves for people who stomp puppies." 

 

"We have to do something," Scott said. "This guy is a cop, commenting on the official page."

 

"He even put his title in his fucking screen name," Isaac added. "Your dad could fire him, right?"

 

"Not without going through the union," Stiles answered. "And most of the time the most they'll agree to is paid leave and a reprimand."

 

"Is there something we can do?" Scott asked. 

 

An evil smile spread across Stiles' face. A smile that Jackson kinda feared. "We're gonna spam him," he said. 

 

"What?" Jackson asked.

 

"We flood his comment with so much gay he knows we're not to be fucked with." 

 

"I like it," Jackson said. He got his own phone out and started scrolling. After a few quick swipes and taps, he held the screen out to the others. "How about this?" He asked. 

 

On the screen was a video called  _ You Can't Pray the Gay Away _ , featuring a woman with giant blonde hair and heavy make up singing about how stupid people who think sexuality can be changed are. 

 

By the end of the video, all 4 boys were in agreement that that video was to be the first reply. 

 

Over the next 2 hours, Deputy Haigh's comment was flooded with replies featuring links to songs like Born this Way by Lady Gaga, Everyone is Gay by A Great Big World, Tom Goss' cover of Son of a Preacher Man, and Steve Grand's All-American Boy, as well as trailers and scenes from Moonlight, Love Simon, To Wong Foo, Carol, and Call Me by Your Name.

 

Between every video were various memes featuring the rainbow in every shape and form. 

 

Then, suddenly, it was all gone. A new notification appeared in the inbox of all 4 boys. "Deputy James Haigh has blocked you."

 

"He deleted it," Isaac said softly. 

 

"I had a feeling he would," Stiles replied. "If it's gone, there can't be an investigation into his behavior."

 

"I can't believe he blocked us," Jackson added. 

 

"I'm not surprised,' Scott said, putting his phone up. "People like that tend to cower away when they encounter people more outspoken than them."

 

"I call this a win!" Stiles shouted. "I'm fact, I think this calls for a celebration." He tossed his phone to Scott. "Take our picture," he requested.

 

Scott opened the camera app and pointed the phone at Stiles and Jackson. Stiles whispered into Jackson's ear briefly before kissing him. 

 

Right before Scott hit the shutter button, both boys lifted a hand up, giving the finger.

 

As they broke the kiss, Scott handed Stiles' phone back, along with his own. "I want one." 

 

Stiles took an identical pic and texted a copy to himself. He tossed the phone back to his best friend and started tapping away on his. 

 

"What are you doing?" Isaac asked. 

 

"Making a post," Stiles replied, still tapping. After a few minutes, 3 pings filled the room. They opened the notification to find Stiles had posted both of the kiss/flip off pictures side by side.

 

"Just a little message for those who don't believe we should be who we are. #PrideMonth19" the caption read. 

 

A few hours later, the boys were finishing their movie day when the door opened and Noah stepped in. "So, you boys had a busy day," he said, closing the door behind him. 

 

"We just hung out and watched some movies," Stiles answered, still curled up into Jackson's side. He paused the DVD and sat up. The other three boys turned to face the sheriff. 

 

"I saw what Haigh said in my post," Noah told them. I was in the process of deciding what to do about it when I saw you boys had sprung into action."

 

"Are you mad at us?" Isaac asked, somewhat scared. 

 

"Hell no!" Noah exclaimed, sitting down and taking a slice of pizza out of the box on the coffee table. "If I wasn't in a position of authority, I would have done the same thing." 

 

"What's gonna happen to him?" Jackson asked. 

 

"Well you four rightly pissed him off bad enough, but when he comes into work tomorrow, I'm putting him on some backed up paperwork."

 

He finished the slice of pizza and got back up. "I'm gonna go wash this day off of me," he said. "Don't piss off anybody else." He then went upstairs. 

 

"Ugh," Jackson said softly. "I don't want to go home."

 

"It's literally 20 feet that way," Stiles pointed out.

 

"Yeah," Scott said. "Isaac and I have to walk 3 streets over."

 

"You guys all just want to sleep over here?" Stiles asked. "Jackson can bunk with me and you two can take the guest room."

 

"Sure," Scott and Isaac said together. 

 

"I'd like that," Jackson replied with a smile. He then kissed Stiles softly. "Can we finish the movie now?" 

 

Stiles smiled as he hit play on the remote. This may not have been the day he planned, but nobody could tell him it wasn't an eventful one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're interested in the video Jackson showed the guys, look up You Can't Pray the Gay Away by Laura Bell Bundy. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Love Stackson? Join the discord! https://discord.gg/zv6ae7v


End file.
